Sweetest Candy
by exofany
Summary: Permen ini memang manis, tapi yang menerimanya pasti lebih manis dari permen manis ini


**Sweetest Candy**

Main Cast: **EXO's Kai & GG's Tiffany** | Genre: **AU, Fluff, Romance** | Rating: **G** | Length: **Ficlet**

"**Yet the person who receive it definitely sweeter than the sweetest candy."**

Cinta bisa berawal dari mana saja dan bisa tumbuh kapan saja. Cinta adalah misteri. Karena hanya ada satu hal yang pasti tentang cinta, kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta.

Gadis bertubuh ramping itu pertama kali berlalu di depan Kai ketika jam istirahat. Ketika itu, Kai terlambat datang ke kafetaria lantaran tertidur di kelas, seperti biasa. Kelopak matanya yang hanya terbuka sedikit mendadak melebar begitu gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan di samping Yoona.

Tawa yang renyah dari mulut Yoona dan gadis itu terdengar begitu jelas dan menggoda. Refleks, Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi mereka berdua.

Cantik.

Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas di benak Kai. Dan tampaknya, Kai tidak akan mau menarik lagi kata pujian itu.

Tapi ingat! Kata itu bukan untuk Yoona–ia terlalu biasa di mata Kai, Yoona sama saja seperti Krystal dan kakaknya –Jessica– yang genit itu. Tapi kata itu untuk gadis di sebelahnya, yang Kai tidak tahu namanya...

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanya Kai, dengan nada santai yang begitu disengaja.

Oh Sehun, teman di sebelahnya menengok merespon pertanyaan Kai. "Maksudmu?"

Kai menunjuk sosok gadis hanya dengan mengangkat dagunya. Berhasil, karena Sehun menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Kai.

"Oh, maksudmu Stephanie Hwang?"

"Stephanie Hwang?" ulang Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Kai, "Ya, anggota termuda di keluarganya. Nama aslinya Stephanie Hwang, ia baru saja pindah dari San Fransisco tiga hari lalu. Yoona adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil, karena itu mereka terlihat akrab di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah."

Kai mengangguk mengerti kemudian bertanya lagi, "Jadi ia bukan orang Korea, tapi dari Amerika?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya ayahnya adalah orang Korea dan ibunyalah yang dari Amerika. Namun naasnya, ibunya meninggal ketika ia berumur 11 tahun."

"Oh."

Kai terdiam begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun. Kedua matanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Tiffany yang duduk bersama dua orang temannya. Entah apa yang membuat Kai berpikiran bahwa Tiffany sangat menarik. Pikirannya sudah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk mengajak gadis itu berkenalan.

Bahkan ia berencana mendekati Tiffany.

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Sehun, "Banyak lelaki yang mengejarnya. Dan kau tahu? Saat ia tersenyum, matanya pun turut tersenyum. Eyesmile. Aku juga memiliki eyesmile. Tidakkah kami sera–"

"Ya! Ya! Oh Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti berbicara?" Kai memotong perkataan Sehun. Sedangkan lelaki bertubuh kurus itu terdiam dan memutar bola matanya kesal. Ternyata sejak tadi Kai tidak menghiraukannya.

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Namun Kai masih bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri hanya untuk mencari cara yang tepat untuk mengajak Tiffany berkenalan—secara sengaja, atau pura-pura tidak sengaja.

Bimbang.

Rasa-rasanya Kai bisa meledak frustasi karena tidak bisa mendekatinya. Gadis ini sungguh sulit, ia tidak mudah didekati. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk meminta bantuan teman-temannya, namun ia tahu itu bukanlah ide bagus. Ia yakin sekali, ke-sebelas temannya itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan hanya karena ia hilang akal untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkenalan.

Well, menghabiskan waktu hingga satu minggu secara percuma bukan tipe Kai. Ia tahu benar dengan keahliannya, mendekati dan mengajak gadis cantik berkenalan bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Tapi kali ini keadaan berbanding jauh. Tiffany benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

"Yoona bilang ia suka permen manis," bisik Sehun tiba-tiba.

Kai mengerutkan kening sambil melayangkan tatapan bingung. Sehun, sahabat terdekatnya berdiri dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Stephanie Hwang, beri saja ia satu permen manis lalu ajak ia—"

"Berkenalan. Aku mengerti, terima kasih!"

Kai menepuk pundak Sehun penuh semangat dan segera berlari ke kafetaria.

Kedua mata Tiffany menyusuri lemari kaca yang berisi berbagai jenis permen dan gula-gula manis. Matanya terhenti pada satu permen yang dibungkus kertas berwarna merah muda–warna kesukaannya. Dua detik berikutnya, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada permen di sebelahnya. Dan begitulah seterusnya.

Tiffany mengomel dalam hati, sebal lantaran semua gula-gula di hadapannya terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Mint-berry flavor, atau raspberry-choco flavor?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Aku rasa semuanya sama. Manis." Sebuah suara menjawab.

Tiffany terdiam. Lalu ia menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Kai, pemuda itu berdiri dengan tenang. Senyuman tipisnya tercetak di bibir. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kai membiarkan dirinya memandangi Tiffany dalam diam, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Kau suka permen juga?" tanya Tiffany sambil mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

Suara yang begitu lembut itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Tiffany. Empat kata pertama yang dilontarkan Tiffany untuk Kai dan nyaris membuat pemuda itu menjerit bahagia. Pemuda itu menahan diri, lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada etalase kaca di hadapan mereka.

"Ya, dan menurutku yang ini merupakan permen termanis yang pernah kucoba."

"Sweet-cherry candy?"

Tiffany menatap kai lagi. Kai mengangguk tenang. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di belakang terjulur ke depan dan memberikan gadis itu permen yang sama persis dengan yang tadi ia tunjuk.

Sweet cherry candy.

"Percaya atau tidak, permen ini mendapat julukan sebagai the sweetest candy."

Tiffany menunjukkan ekspresi tidak setuju. Namun begitu ia tetap menerima permen berbentuk kotak yang diberikan Kai. Ditatapnya permen itu dengan ekspresi menilai.

"Tapi…"

Gadis itu kembali mendongakkan kepala, memandang Kai yang ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…orang yang menerimanya pasti lebih manis dari permen yang termanis."

Keduanya terdiam. Tiffany menatap Kai tak percaya, tersirat ekspresi kaget maupun malu dari pandangan kedua matanya. Mereka bertatapan, hingga akhirnya Tiffany tertawa pelan. Senyuman manis dari bibir tipisnya merekah dengan indah.

Kekehan dari seorang Tiffany mau tak mau membuat Kai sedikit malu. Baru kali pertama ini ia merasa begitu bodoh, apalagi di hadapan seorang perempuan.

"Aku Kim Jongin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai."

"Stephanie Hwang, perempuan yang baru saja kau sebut lebih manis dari permen yang termanis."

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengalami pertemuan pertama yang begitu manis. Dan tampaknya, pertemuan manis ini tidak akan berhenti begitu saja.


End file.
